Home in my Mind
by the rabid plot bunny
Summary: Set in the beginning of JA1. On the way to his transport to Bandomeer, ObiWan runs into a friend.


He slung his bag over his shoulder, and began the long walk to the transport that was waiting for him. He did not know from where he drew the strength to continue on, but he kept going, on what he was sure would be the longest walk of his life.

He found some comfort in the ever-present weight of the bag on his shoulders, which carried all of his material possessions. He would have them with him as an anchor of familiarity in the strange new place he was traveling to, but he knew that they could never match the significance of what he was leaving behind.

A few sets of clothes, some holos of him and his friends, the odds and ends he had collected over the years, and not even his lightsaber could ever make up for his home, his friends, or his family.

Or at least, they had seemed like a family before, but how many families abandoned their children? He sighed, he knew they weren't abandoning him, and it would do no good to place the blame on them either. He simply had not been good enough, though they had tried their best to teach him.

If he really were worthy, he would have achieved peace of mind with his assignment long before now. 'But I wanted it so much, and I tried so hard…' he thought, his mind again straying back to visions of battles with Togorian pirates, and his own knighting ceremony, where his master would stand proudly at his shoulder as his braid (which he imagined would be almost to his waist) was cut.

Shaking the images out of his head was hard, as a lifetime of hopes and dreams were crushed onto his shoulders, making his pack seem unnecessarily heavier, and he wished he could discard all of his feelings that he had trapped inside himself, eager not to let them know how much he hurt.

He turned as he heard someone call out his name.

"Obi-Wan!" they called again, and he managed a small, but natural smile as he saw that Bant was running towards him.

"Hi, Bant" he replied quietly, "Don't you have class?"

"Well, yes actually," she replied sheepishly, "But Master Tarin gave me permission to come say good-bye."

"Yeah, again," Obi-Wan murmured "They do seem to be having trouble getting rid of me."

Obi-Wan turned way from Bant again, but was stopped by her calming hand on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, don't," Bant half-scolded him, though her voice sounded small, and defeated.

"Don't what?" Obi-Wan snapped back.

"Don't try to pretend that it's your fault," she said, in the same small voice, as she tried to break through the cold, towering walls he had erected around himself to try to hide his sorrow.

"Not my fault? I just wasn't good enough, how is that anyone's fault except my own?"

"But you worked so hard, and wanted it so much. We all know that, all of the masters know that."

"Yeah, and I wasn't good enough." Obi-Wan spoke through clenched teeth and turned sharply to continue his walk to the transport. He then paused, and began speaking again, with his back still facing Bant.

"Look, Bant, maybe a dream, is just a dream." He paused again, "Maybe this really isn't where I was meant to be. All of the masters seem to think so. I just, have to accept it, after this point, there is really nothing I can do, you know that."

Bant opened her mouth to say something back, but quickly shut it again, finding that there was nothing she could do to console him, and that he was right, and he would just have to accept it.

Bant stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"We're all going to miss you," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied, "and I'm going to miss you too."

He briefly tightened the contact between them, and then pulled away.

"I really have to go now Bant," he said regretfully, and then with the smallest of smiles on his face he said, "Promise you won't forget me?"

Bant laughed softly and then replied, "I could never forget you".

He smiled again, and then turned again, to finish the walk to the transport, though now he felt much more at peace.

He may be leaving behind the place that held all of the people he loved, but he would always hold them in his memory and his heart, and that was all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go, fan fiction number two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic, it means a lot to me that you would spare me some time out of your lives to give me some feedback.

I know it's kinda short, but I think that it is the right length, and trying to make it longer would just make it kind of dull.

Anyways, please review!

I would love to hear what you think of my fic,

so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeasereview!


End file.
